Wizja wspomnień
by Morrigan3
Summary: W czasie pobytu na Grimmauld Place 12, podczas przerwy świątecznej na piątym roku, Harry doznaje kolejnej wizji zesłanej przez Voldemorta. Nie jest ona przedstawieniem teraźniejszości, ale dotyczy jego byłego nauczyciela.


Harry rozejrzał się, wiodąc wzrokiem po towarzyszach… nie, nie towarzyszach. Nie rozejrzał się. To ON się rozejrzał. Znów, patrzył _jego_ oczyma.

Czuł, jak _jego_ ręka zaciska się na różdżce. Skinął głową widząc idącą parę – młodego, około dwudziestoletniego mężczyznę i kobietę w podobnym wieku, owiniętą bladoróżowym sweterkiem, niezwykłym w połowie sierpnia (połowie sierpnia? Przecież jest grudzień, dopiero były święta!). Młodzi nie zorientowali się, gdy w ich stronę pognały groty zaklęć. Różdżki wyleciały w górę.

Harry kątem oka widział, jak mężczyzną zajęli się jego zamaskowani towarzysze, a sam podszedł do kobiety. Wbiła w niego spojrzenie granatowych oczy, a jej piękną twarzy wykrzywiła nienawiść.

\- Nigdy nie będzie twój – syknęła.

\- Nigdy to bardzo długo – odpowiedział _on_. – _Crucio!_

Ciało kobiety wygięło się w łuk, a ulicę wypełnił jej pełen cierpienia krzyk.

\- Nieee! – wrzasnął towarzyszący jej mężczyzna. Jego głos wydał się Harry'emu znajomy, ale nie potrafił go zidentyfikować.

Voldemort cofnął zaklęcie, a kobieta, wciąż pojękując z bólu opadła na kolana. Zacisnęła zęby i powoli podniosła się na drżących nogach. Dotknęła dłonią złotej róży, która wisiała jej na szyi.

\- _Sectusempra_!

\- Harry! – krzyk Rona przedarł się do świadomości młodego Pottera i wyrwał go ze snu.

Usiadł gwałtownie, niemal zderzając się głową z przyjacielem. Przycisnął dłoń do bolącej blizny na czole.

\- Znowu to miałeś? Ten sen?

\- Tak… - odpowiedział niepewnie. – Tak, ale też to było coś innego. Znów byłem _nim_, ale… było zupełnie inaczej…

\- Poczekaj – poradził mu Ron. – Pójdę po mamę… I po Lupina. I Syriusza. Wezwą Dumbledore'a i coś wymyślą.

Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, Weasley wybiegł z pokoju, nie zamykając nawet za sobą drzwi.

Harry ostrożnie spuścił nogi z łóżka i nałożył na siebie sweter. Nie zamierzał czekać w pokoju, aż wszyscy się zlecą i zaczną wisieć nad nim, niczym nad jasnowidzem w transie. Wolał już poczekać na nich w kuchni, przy ciepłej herbacie, próbując poukładać sobie to, co właśnie zobaczył.

Ku swojemu zdziwieniu nie wszedł do pustej kuchni. Zastał tam Lupina, pilnującego gotującej się wody.

\- Już pan słyszał? – zapytał lekko ochrypłym, najpewniej od krzyku, głosem.

\- Obudził mnie twój krzyk – wyjaśnił mu były profesor. – Potem spotkałem na korytarzu Rona. Stwierdziłem, że i tak wszyscy tu zaraz zejdą, więc przyszedłem przygotować herbatę.

\- Tak, to dobry pomysł.

Poczuł na sobie czujne spojrzenie Lupina, ale nie usłyszał żadnego pytania. Najwidoczniej Lupin postanowił poczekać z pytaniami na panią Weasley i Syriusza.

Ten wkrótce wszedł do kuchni, jednocześnie blady z nerwów i ziewający ze zmęczenia. Przeczesywał co chwila rozczochrane od snu włosy lub brodę. Za nim wkroczyła owinięta różowym szlafrokiem pani Weasley i ubrana w fioletową piżamę z kotem Tonks, która tej nocy została na Grimmauld Place 12. W kuchni znalazło się też miejsce dla Rona i Hermiony.

\- Nie mogę się połączyć z Dumbledorem – powiedziała Tonks. – Odpowiada tylko skrzat, który twierdzi, że dyrektor opuścił szkołę i nie wie, gdzie jest.

\- Nie wiem, czy będzie potrzebny – odpowiedział cicho Harry. – To nie była aktualna wizja. Na pewno nie z dzisiejszej nocy.

\- Jesteś pewien? – zapytał Syriusz, nachylając się nad stołem.

\- Tak. Nie wiem skąd, nie pytaj mnie, ale jestem pewien, że w wizji był sierpień.

\- Ktoś zginął w sierpniu? – spytał Ron.

\- Nie przypominam sobie – odparł oparty o szafkę Lupin. Jako jedyny nie zasiadł przy stole. Rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu Harry zorientował się, że Lupin jako jedyny nie jest w piżamie, a w dżinsach i swetrze. Nie wyglądał też, jakby dopiero został obudzony. – Co dokładnie widziałeś?

Harry zamknął oczy, próbując przypomnieć sobie wizję.

\- Była jakaś para…On miał czarne włosy, nie widziałem go dokładnie. Szybko go rozbroili i zniknął mi z pola widzenia. A ona… ładna, ciemnoniebieskie oczy, też czarne włosy, miała taki różowy sweter… Voldemort zwrócił na to uwagę, stąd wiem, że był sierpień…

\- Coś charakterystycznego? – zapytał Syriusz, nie patrząc nawet na Harry'ego

\- Nie wiem… Jakby… Zanim Voldemort rzucił na nią klątwę, dotknęła wisiorka. Złotej róży…

Przerwał mu brzdęk pękającej szklanki, która wysunęła się ze zmartwiałej dłoni Lupina. Wyglądał nienaturalnie blado.

\- Jesteś pewien? – zapytał głucho.

\- Tak. Na pewno.

\- Przepraszam was na chwilę.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, opuścił kuchnię i wbiegł po schodach.

\- Szlag! – zaklął Syriusz. – Remus, poczekaj! Remus!

Rzucił się biegiem za przyjacielem, po chwili jednak wrócił, czerwony od wysiłku i gniewu.

\- Jak jeszcze raz mi się tak zdeportuje, wsadzę mu tę różdżkę, gdzie słońce nie dochodzi – wycedził pod nosem. – Tonks, puść namiar do Kinglsey'a i Moody'ego, niech go jacyś aurorzy znajdą. Mam dziwne przeczucie, że Voldemort celowo chciał go stąd wywabić. Ta wizja nie wzięła się znikąd.

Tonks skinęła głową, po czym pobiegła do salonu, żeby skontaktować się z kolegami przez kominek.

\- Co się stało? Dlaczego uważasz, że chcieli profesora Lupina wywabić? – zapytała Hermiona. – To tylko wizja.

\- To nie jest tylko wizja. To była bardzo konkretna wizja Hermiono… Wiem, co widziałeś Harry- powiedział, zwracając się do chrześniaka. – Ta kobieta wtedy zginęła. Trzeba będzie powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi, że Voldemort może ci też pokazywać wizje przeszłości. Właściwie może ci pokazać, co tylko chce.

\- Jak dalekiej przeszłości?

\- To było… Dwa tygodnie po tym, jak się urodziłeś. Ponad piętnaście lat temu. Widziałeś jak ginie żona Remusa.

W kuchni zapadła cisza. Nawet Molly Weasley zamilkła i odstawiła kubek z herbatą.

\- Profesor Lupin miał żonę? – zapytała Hermiona, przerywając krępujące milczenie.

\- Tak – odpowiedział Syriusz, opierając głowę o dłonie. – Miał. Amelię. Kochana istotka. Krukonka z naszego roku. Idealnie do siebie pasowali – dwa mole książkowe, potrafiące dyskutować godzinami o najdziwniejszych rzeczach, a w walce… to była czysta poezja. Mógłbym godzinami stać i patrzeć, jak się pojedynkuje. A piękna, jak z obrazka, zresztą sam widziałeś, Harry. Ten wisiorek dostała od Remusa, zdaje się, że na urodziny. Albo na rocznicę? O ile w ogóle dotrwali do rocznicy, wszystko się wtedy potoczyło bardzo szybko. Takie były czasy, szybkie związki, szybkie śluby, szybkie dzieci… Wydawać by się mogło, że w jednej chwili śmialiśmy się przy piwie, że taka fajna z niej dziewczyna i można by się przy niej zakręcić, a w drugiej przychodzi do domu Potterów, uśmiechnięty do ucha do ucha i mówi, że się żeni. Nigdy nie widziałem go tak szczęśliwego.

Zawiesił głos i upił łyk herbaty, by spróbować pozbyć się narastającej w gardle guli. Wspomnienie Amelii, tamtych szczęśliwych dni było zbyt trudne.

\- Nigdy się nie dowiedzieliśmy… a możecie mi wierzyć, że próbowaliśmy z Jamesem mniej lub bardziej delikatnie się dopytywać, czy tak szybko się pobrali ze względu na ciążę, czy Amelia dowiedziała się już po ślubie.

Hermiona pisnęła cicho i zakryła usta dłońmi.

\- Kiedy zginęła…

\- Tak. Jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, to był czwarty miesiąc. Ślub mieli skromny, nas czterech, Amelia i Lily… no i Harry w jej brzuchu. A wtedy, w sierpniu… Dumbledore wysłał Remusa gdzieś na misję, już nawet nie pamiętam, o co chodziło. Przed wyjazdem rzucił jeszcze, żebyśmy mieli oko na Amelię, pomogli jej, gdyby potrzebowała… - westchnął ciężko i zakrył oczy dłońmi. – Gdybyśmy tylko wiedzieli… Amelia miała jakieś badania, wiecie, ciążowe sprawy. James stwierdził, że ją odprowadzi, „na wszelki wypadek", jak stwierdził. A ja byłem na dyżurze w kwaterze głównej. Nawet nie wiecie, jak bardzo żałuję, że nie poszedłem wtedy z nimi…

* * *

Rozlegający się w kwaterze alarm, poderwał drzemiącego Syriusza Blacka. Młodzieniec chwycił za różdżkę i podbiegł do mapy, na której pokazywała się lokalizacja członka Zakonu, który wywołał alarm. Pobladł, gdy zobaczył, skąd jest wzywana pomoc…

\- Szlag! – zaklął. – James! Ami!

Nastawił samowysyłające się wiadomości z namiarami na miejsce ataku i wybiegł z kwatery. Zdeportował się zaraz na granicą strefy antyteleportacyjnej.

Widok, który zastał na miejscu przyprawił go o mdłości. Pół drogi pokrywała krew, strzępki ciała. Na chwiejnych nogach podszedł do ciała Amelii… gdyby nie wiedział, że to ona, nigdy by jej nie poznał. Części ciała brakowało, a reszta przypominała jedną wielką krwawiącą ranę. Nigdy nie powiedziałby, że zaledwie przed półgodziną rozmawiała z nim, cieszyła się, że lada chwila pozna płeć dziecka. Nie zdążyła. Poczuł, jak po twarzy spływają mu łzy.

Nagle jego uwagę zwrócił cichy jęk gdzieś z prawej. Poderwał się i pobiegł w stronę leżącego na brzuchu Jamesa. Był nieprzytomny, ale jego ręka kurczowo zaciskała się na różdżce. Prawdopodobnie w ostatniej chwili świadomości, wezwał alarm.

Syriusz wycelował różdżką w niebo.

\- _Alert!_ – krzyknął sygnał wzywający służby.

Nie minęła minuta, gdy pojawili się pierwsi uzdrowiciele. Pobledli, widząc ciało Amelii, ale od razu przystąpili do pomocy Jamesowi.

\- Co z nim będzie? – zapytał jednego z uzdrowicieli.

\- Stan jest krytyczny, w tym momencie nie mogę nic więcej powiedzieć.

W tej chwili na ulicy pojawili się aurorzy. Syriusz rozpoznał wśród nich Alastora Moody'ego, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Nikt nie powinien wiedzieć, że współpracują ze sobą.

Upewniwszy się, że przyjaciel jest bezpieczny, Black pozwolił, by zeszło z niego napięcie. Przeszedł kilka kroków, by wyjść poza taśmę, którą aurorzy ogradzali już teren. Opadł na kolana i zwymiotował.

\- Możemy porozmawiać? – zapytał Moody, podchodząc do Syriusza.

\- Wiesz, co ci powiem. Alarm, przyleciałem tu i… Kuźwa, dlaczego?! – krzyknął, łapiąc się za włosy. – Alastorze, nie mów mu. Wiem, że musicie, ale nie mów. Nie zawiadamiajcie Remusa, jeszcze nie. Powiedz Dumbledore'owi, komukolwiek… ale pozwól, że Remusowi powiem sam.

Auror skinął głową. Widać było, że i jego poruszył zastany tu widok.

\- Powiem Albusowi, żeby odwołał Lupina z misji. Ktoś inny go zastąpi.

\- Dziękuję. Coś jeszcze, czy mogę teleportować się do Doliny Godryka i powiedzieć Lily, że jej mąż jest w szpitalu?

* * *

\- Dostałem wtedy od Szalonookiego ochrzan wszechczasów. Że zostawiłem kwaterę główną, Że sam przybyłem na miejsce ataku śmierciożerców – opowiadał dalej Syriusz, bawiąc się kubkiem herbaty. – Miał rację. Ale gdybym na nich poczekał, James nie dożyłby przybycia pomocy.

\- A Amelia? – zapytała cicho Hermiona.

\- Jej nie można było pomóc. Merlinie, przysięgam wam, że jestem wytrzymały. Widziałem wiele i w tym domu, i w czasie wojny. Widziałem ludzi mordowanych na miliony sposobów, śmierciożercy byli wówczas bardzo kreatywni… nie krzyw się, Molly, wiesz, że tak było. Są już dorośli, a wojna jest za progiem. Niech wiedzą, na co mają być gotowi. Jak mówię, jestem wytrzymały. Ale jak zobaczyłem ich na tej ulicy… Amelię i to, co z nią zrobili… To morze krwi… Nigdy nie wymiotowałem tak jak wtedy. Nie mogłem przestać. I powiem wam, że najgorszy nie był ten widok. Najgorsza była świadomość, że musiałem iść do Lily i powiedzieć jej, że jej mąż i ojciec jej dwutygodniowego syna być może umiera. Musiałem pójść do Remusa i powiedzieć mu, że stracił żonę i dziecko… to mnie przytłaczało.

\- Dlaczego nie pozwoliłeś, żeby autorzy to zrobili? – spytał Ron. – Oni się lepiej na tym znają.

Syriusz roześmiał się cicho bez cienia wesołości.

\- Miałem pozwolić, by mój przyjaciel dowiedział się od czymś takim od kogoś obcego? I bez tego czułem się jak worek smoczego łajna.

\- A identyfikacja zwłok? Przecież z takimi rzeczami nie można było czekać – zauważyła Hermiona.

\- Hermiono, jaka identyfikacja? Zaklęcie Voldemorta niemal rozerwało ją na strzępy. Nie było czego zbierać. Nie było jak jej zidentyfikować. Zresztą… nie wiem, czy Remus by to przeżył. Wystarczy, że Lily ledwo sobie poradziła.

* * *

Drzwi do domu Potterów otworzyły się, gdy Syriusz wystukał umówiony kod. Lily zmarszczyła brwi na jego widok.

\- Co się stało?

\- Amelia i James… wpadli w zasadzkę – powiedział Syriusz przez zaciśnięte gardło.

\- Merlinie – jęknęła Lily, opadając na stojące obok krzesło. – Co z Jamesem? Żyje?

\- Ledwo. Wzięli go do Munga, podobno stan jest krytyczny. – Uklęknął obok przyjaciółki, po której twarzy zaczęły płynąć łzy. – Wyjdzie z tego, jest twardy. Ma dla kogo żyć.

Lily pokiwała głową, ale nie potrafiła przestać płakać. Syriusz objął ją.

\- A… A co z Ami?

\- Jej nie mogli już pomóc.

Lily odchyliła głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- To okrutny żart, prawda? Przecież Ami… Jej dziecko… Remus…

\- Wiem. Ja to wszystko wiem. Dumbledore ma ściągnąć go z misji. Sam chcę mu to powiedzieć.

\- Masz rację – przyznała Lily, ocierając łzy. – Najlepiej, żeby usłyszał to od kogoś bliskiego. Idź tam. Jeżeli Dumbledore już wie, Remus może wrócić w każdej chwili. Nie każ mu wchodzić do pustego domu.

Syriusz skinął głową. Nie mógł nie zgodzić się z Lily.

\- Dasz sobie radę sama?

\- Tak, moja przyjaciółka pracuje w Mungu, będzie mnie informować o wszystkim, póki tam nie przyjdę. Zaraz poproszę Alice Longbottom, by zajęła się Harrym. Idź już.

Syriusz przeszedł kilka kroków do drzwi wejściowych i otworzył je. Odwrócił się jeszcze w progu i spojrzał na przyjaciółkę.

\- Tylko… Lily… Jak mam mu to powiedzieć?

* * *

Syriusz ciężkim krokiem wspiął się po schodach w domu na Grimmauld Place i udał się do swojego pokoju. Nie chciał mówić dzieciakom więcej, zresztą i tak miał wrażenie, że powiedział zbyt wiele. Wiedział, że uszanują jego prośbę, by nie mówić Remusowi o całej rozmowie, ale i tak czuł się źle. Mimo tylu lat, wciąż nie wybaczył sobie, że nie poszedł wtedy z Jamesem i Amelią. Może we dwóch daliby radę ją ochronić. Albo zginąć razem z nią.

Nie zdążył dojść do sypialni, zanim usłyszał ciche kroki przyjaciela. Wyszedł mu naprzeciw.

Musiał przyznać, że Lupin wyglądał okropnie. Ubrania miał ubłocone, twarz osmaloną, a z rany nad łukiem brwiowym sączyła się krew.

\- Gdzie cię dorwali? – zapytał Syriusz.

\- Pod Birmingham. Niedaleko cmentarza – odpowiedział Remus grobowym głosem. – Nieważne. Chcę się umyć, wyleczyć i iść spać. Mam dość.

Birmingham. Cmentarz. Serce Blacka ścisnęło się, gdy uświadomił sobie, gdzie zastawiono pułapkę na jego przyjaciela. Tuż obok miejsca, gdzie pochował żonę.

\- Remus, jeżeli potrzebujesz…

\- Nie! Nie potrzebuję porozmawiać. Chcę tylko odpocząć.

Remus minął go, po czym chwiejnym krokiem skierował się do najbliższej łazienki.

\- Nie wiń Harry'ego – powiedział za nim Syriusz. – Nie wiedział. Nie mógł wiedzieć.

\- Nie winię Harry'ego. Wiem, kto jest winny jej śmierci. I zrobię wszystko, by ponownie znalazł się tam, gdzie jego miejsce. W piekle.

Syriusz jeszcze długo stał na korytarzu. Na tyle długo, by zobaczyć wschód słońca, nieśmiało przedzierający się między budynkami Londynu. Na tyle długo, by usłyszeć dobiegający z sypialni Remusa szloch.

* * *

Niewielki dom Lupinów pod Birmingham od dawna nie był tak cichy. Można by rzec, przerażająco cichy. Syriusza ciarki przechodziły, gdy siedział samotnie w kuchni, czekając na powrót przyjaciela.

Lily miała rację, Dumbledore działał szybko, ale i tak dopiero wieczorem, Syriusz usłyszał nerwowe kroki przyjaciela na werandzie. Zgrzyt klucza w zamku. Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, a następnie zamknęły z trzaskiem, a do kuchni wbiegł Remus Lupin. Nienaturalnie pobladły, z rozczochranymi od wiatru włosami i niepokojącym błyskiem w oku.

\- Co się dzieje? Syriusz, powiedz mi, co się dzieje! – zażądał. – Gdzie jest Amelia?!

Podszedł krok bliżej i dostrzegł leżący na stole wisiorek z różą, który Syriusz zabrał z ciała jego żony. Na łańcuszku wciąż widać było odrobinę zakrzepłej krwi.

\- Nie – szepnął. – Nie, nie, nie.

Złapał wisiorek Amelii i osunął się na kolana.

\- Powiedz, że to nieprawda – poprosił, wpatrując się w przyjaciela oczami pełnymi łez. – Błagam, powiedz, że nic jej nie jest.

Syriusz podszedł do Remus i objął go ramieniem. Poczuł, jak przyjaciel obejmuje go ramieniem i zanosi się szlochem. Czując się niezręcznie pogłaskał płaczącego Lupina, usiłując chociaż trochę ukoić jego ból, choć wiedział, że to niemożliwe.

\- Jak? – zapytał po dłuższej chwili Remus, pomiędzy kolejnymi spazmami.

\- Pułapka. Złapali ją i Jamesa… Nie znam szczegółów, jak tam dotarłem James był ledwo żywy, a… - urwał, nie wiedząc, co ma dalej powiedzieć.

\- A Ami już się nie dało pomóc – dokończył za niego Lupin łamiącym się głosem. – Mogę… Mogę ją zobaczyć?

\- Wiesz… Myślę, że jak skończą… Tak, nie mogą ci odmówić. Ale, uwierz mi, nie rób tego. Nie chcesz jej takiej zapamiętać.

Remus odsunął się i wpadł na stojące za nim krzesło. Osunął się na nie bezwładnie.

\- Jak bardzo źle? – zapytał tak cicho, że Syriusz ledwo go usłyszał.

Black z zakłopotaniem przeczesał włosy, nieświadomie naśladując gest Jamesa.

\- Co mam ci powiedzieć? Prawdy nie chcesz usłyszeć.

Remus zgiął się w pół, jakby uderzony w żołądek.

\- Zostaw mnie samego. Chcę być sam, Syriusz.

\- Wiem. I właśnie dlatego nie zamierzam cię zostawić.

* * *

Syriusz nigdy nikomu nie powiedział, co wydarzyło się w następnych dniach. Żaden z jego przyjaciół nie znał wszystkich wydarzeń tamtych strasznych dni. Nigdy nikomu nie powiedział, jaką awanturę po pogrzebie zrobiła Remusowi matka Amelii. Nigdy również nie zapomniał jej słów – że to Lupin ponosił winę za śmierć jej córki, że zabiła ją jego przeklęta wojna. Nigdy nikomu nie powiedział, że następnego dnia znalazł w kuchni Remusa, trzymającego w dłoni fiolkę z wywarem z naparstnicy, śmiertelnie trującego dla wilkołaków. Do dziś nie wiedział, czy jego przyjaciel rzeczywiście chciał wypić truciznę, czy chciał, ale się rozmyślił, czy po prostu się nad tym zastanawiał. Nigdy go o to nie pytał. Nie miał odwagi.

Nigdy nikomu nie powiedział, że jak tylko James wyszedł ze szpitala, pierwsze kroki skierował do domu Remusa, gdzie na kolanach błagał go o wybaczenie. A Lupin nic wówczas nie odpowiedział.

Nikomu nie powiedział, że w ciągu miesiąca po śmierci żony, Remus zniszczył wszystkie pamiątki po Amelii – wszystkie wspólne zdjęcia, rzeczy osobiste, notatki… Jakby nigdy nie był żonaty.

Nic również nie powiedział, gdy rok później nabrano pewności, że w Zakonie jest zdrajca, James pomyślał, że śmierć Amelii złamała Remusa, który po wielu propozycjach zgodził się przystać do śmierciożerców.


End file.
